


黄执中x肖骁 | 春天的猫

by yinwo



Category: all骁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinwo/pseuds/yinwo





	黄执中x肖骁 | 春天的猫

他很忙，我也很忙。

连轴转的生活被安排的满满当当，我没有时间和他时刻保持联系，可是我却总有时间想念他，以前会被工作填满的心因为想他变得空落落。

我想念他睡眼惺忪窝在我怀里的样子，想念他向我笑着撒娇的样子，想念他拥着我和我亲吻的样子，想念他红着脸为我口.交的样子，想念他裸着身体在我身下流泪的样子…很想他。

所以在我打开酒店的门，被肖骁扑进怀里的时候，我的心一下子就填满了，我忍不住就笑起来了，我亲吻他的头发，我说，“我好想你。”

“我也想你呀欧巴～”肖骁惯是用撒娇的语调，又甜又软像是泡着蜜糖。

肖骁是很好看的，特别是哭的时候，深黑的眼睛湿淋淋含着水的样子格外的可怜，也格外的漂亮，所以我总是要把他操到哭。

他总爱撒娇，受不住了就紧紧搂着我的脖子，一边哭一边撒娇，把他柔软的身体往我怀里贴，讨好似的湿着眼用温热的唇在我的唇上吻着，软绵绵的哭腔钻到我耳朵里。我从来只哄着他。

他含住我的阴.茎往深处吞的流了泪时候，我就按着他就用阴.茎操.他的嘴，操.他的喉咙，操的他湿着眼湿着脸，双颊泛着情欲的潮红。漂亮极了。

我把阴.茎抽出来，被他含湿的阴.茎轻轻的擦过他湿淋淋的唇，他有些失神的眼看着我，一副陷于情欲的样子，散发着蓬勃的肉.欲气息，我的呼吸不自觉的更加粗重。

他穿着蓬蓬裙摆的lo裙，裙子被顶起，微微的发湿，两条腿细白笔直，他注意到我的目光，看着我伸着他柔软湿红的舔了舔唇，轻轻的把他的裙子掀起，露出他湿漉漉的白色内.裤。

欧巴…他带着哭腔撒娇似的叫我，语气粘腻的像是发.情的猫，像是春天的猫。

我说，宝贝，坐在我腿上。

他大张着腿夹着我的腰，蹭着我粗大的阴.茎，他搂着我的脖子，绵软而轻的身体埋在我怀里。

我侧头吻着他的耳朵，用舌头舔着吮吸，这是他的敏感点，几乎被我舔的一瞬间他就叫起来了，身体微微的颤抖。

我的手摸着他的背，腰，向下摸他的屁.股，抓着柔软的臀肉揉捏，手指探到中间的褶皱稍微用力就捅了进去。

他的穴软热，敏感的很，搅了两下就溢出液体淋淋的含着我的手吸吮，层层叠叠的软肉涌上来紧紧吸附，我含着他红热的耳垂，感受着他的呼吸变得急促而滚烫。

我和他接吻，把他的穴对着我的阴.茎让他坐下去，他很乖的配合，可是进了一半就不愿意了，流着眼泪搂着我撒娇说不要了进不去，欧巴欧巴叫个不停。

我轻咬着他的耳朵，说进的去，他还是摇着头一边哭一边哼哼唧唧的撒娇，我只是笑笑，掐着他的细腰，把他往下按，一寸一寸捅进他的身体。

他闷哼一声，眼泪流的更猛，抽抽噎噎的控诉我，我就笑着哄他亲他，他委委屈屈的，可是敏感的身体很快就得了趣，配合着我的操弄一次一次射.精，被我.操的射尿，金黄的液体淅淅沥沥的流下。

性.爱结束之后，我抱着肖骁洗了澡，然后搂着他躺在床上，他枕着我的手臂，像只信赖人类的猫咪。是我的猫咪。


End file.
